In Swat Kat's World/See Sparx and Antuari
They arrived in Swat Kat's World Nova: Another world we know. And then they saw Sparx and Antuari All: Sparx, Antuari? They went off and they saw them disappeared Nova: Are they.. Phantoms? Gibson: I don't care if they are, or if we fall into the Darkness. We miss them! Then a Barrier just block them Otto: Get out of our way! They make it throught and they saw Darkside Nova: You really think you can keep us away from our friends? Aftr they defeat they saw many Darkside Otto: You're ready? Nova: Okay, then. After they defeated them the giant Orb is gone and so does the Darkside, They went off to see Sparx and Antuari All: Sparx! Antuari! Antuari: Nova, Otto, Gibson. You're- Nova: Antuari, you can talk? Antuari: Did you see me? Gibson: That's right, and we see Sparx too. Antuari: Sparx, he's here? Nova: Antuari, what's gotten into you? Don't you see him? Antuari: Where are we? Gibson: A World the Darkness has consumed. It's the Swat Kat's World. Antuari: Consumed? The world's fell? Otto: What happen to you? How do we know you're Antuari? And not the weakness that's in our hearts playing more tricks. They look at Sparx who look so tired Nova: Sparx! Please, say something. Antuari: Monkey Teams, listen. I promise this is me. But I'm not myself. Nova: What does that mean? Antuari: You're using the name "Antuari" That's means you're seeing me the way that you remember me. But your hearts is just painting the picture that it so wants to see. The real me is lost in Shadows. Gibson: Then you're here, trapped in the realm of Darkness. Antuari: No, my heart has tied to the Darkness. That must be why we can talk. But I didn't see anything, Gibson. If you're saying Sparx is here, then he's like me-- and illusion created from your hearts. Nova: We understand. Then, you and Sparx are safe in the outside world? Antuari: I guess. Otto: That's great. But, how did you find us? Antuari: I looked here. And heard you in the Darkness. Gibson: Of course, but why does your heart have... tied to the Darkness now? What do you mean "lost in shadow"? Autauri: You have forget about me. Monkey Teams, Skeleton King is going to find Sparx. Otto: It's okay, he won't find him. We hid him somewhere safe. Nova: And the reason, why he didn't talk to us. It's because he's still there sleeping. Then Antuari has darkness around him Antuari: No. I can't control.... Then the Darkness has takes over him ????: "This place" was it the Chamber of Waking? Gibson: Well, of course. They saw a Robot Monkey that looks like Skeleton King Nova: Who are you? ?????: You don't know. I am. Then the Real Antuari stop him Antuari: Monkey Teams! Get back! All: Antuari! Antuari: I forgot, Skeleton King is a part of me. Now he's using me so you can tell him where you hid Sparx! Skeleton King: Silence! Antuari: We won't give in! Monkey Team! You have to- Then Skeleton King grab his Head Skeleton King: Still you struggle! All: Antuari! Then a Giant Hand grab Sparx and the rest Antuari: Monkey Teams! Skeleton King: Now you can be one with the Darkness! They are struggle from the Giant Hand and they look at Sparx All: Sparx... Antuari: Enough! He use all of his power and chain up Skeleton King All: Antuari... Then they fell asleep